muhyorojibsifandomcom-20200214-history
Imai
Reiko Imai Reiko Imai is a Judge from the series Muhyo and Roji's Bereau of Supernatural Investigation. Personality She is a serious, and a little mood-off person, but she is also very caring towards Jiro Kusano (Roji), Toru Muhyo, Yoichi Himukai, Yu Abiko and Page Klaus, and Fujiwara. She is the Master of Swordsmanship in the series, (as said by Ginji that her win record is legendary) some say she never lost a battle when it came to Swordplay. She is very focused and all time ready for missions given by Page Klaus. However, she mostly doubts Yoichi's capabilities (as shown when they had to fight Buhpu's army, and calls him insane) But despite all that, she is very caring and soft towards people and has concerns. Appearence Judge Imai has short brown hair till her neck, has a stern look, has brown eyes, and wears the M.L.S uniform at all times, and sometimes wears a cloak. History Her childhood time is unknown. But during the recent time of the series, she was firstly seen in the Magic Law Prison with Maeda amd Fujiwara and other Assisstant Judges, Practicioners and Judges. She couldn't stop the monster (envoy) which broke Biko's seals, because of that, Fujiwara died. She couldn't handle the fact of losing him, she couldn't save him from death becuase he was already caught by the envoy. When she met up with Muhyo and Roji, she was claimed to be Sophie, because she was a victim of hers, but revealed that she was somewhat spared by her. Imai had to stay inside the Prison in case if something else happens since Rio turned into a rebel, she hanged on to the hole fo a week, and she protected Maeda, but when Muhyo, Roji, Biko and Yoichi were fighting Rio, she was being strangled by Teeki, but becuase of Enchyu's orders, he had to stop and left. Imai was encountered by the Ark member named Mick, and was captured, but she was saved by Umekichi and Executor Busujima, and she saved Rio from Teeki. She teams with Ginji and Yoichi when it came to taking down Buhpu, she tried defending Ginji from the Mick puppet, and tried talking sense to Yoichi, but in vain. Overall Imai is a good Swordswoman in the Magic Law Society. Powers and ability # Magic pen and Seal:Imai uses magic pen to create spells by writing on the seals to attack,defend or to support # Swordsmanship:Imai have a magic tool that's a sword,and it is stated by Busujima,Imai is very skilled in using a sword,and it is seen in many times where Imai will use her sword to fight against ghost. # Survivability:Stated by Busujima while Imai was captured,she can survive even when she's placed in the middle of the ocean,saying that she wouldn't die that easily Relationship Muhyou:She respects Muhyou as a powerful executor,and is willing to support him while fighting. Roji:She well respects Roji's sills despite him being a 2nd class secretary,after fighting alongside each other,both of them are very close friends and comrade.In chapter 154,when Roji helped another students instead of defeating the last ghost,Imai was sad as Roji have failed to advance to 1st class secretary,and she can't stop thinking about him and started to cry.In chapter 156,when Busujima told her that Roji have stayed to become Muhyou's assistant again,but she said 'Cruch' instead,which lead to Imai blushing and started to get angry on Busujima